Emma Swan
}} | nacja = las | zdjęcie = 5x11 Emma Swan.png | znany jako = *Wybawicielka *Księżniczka Leia (na krótko) *Mroczna (dawniej) | pochodzenie = Zaczarowany Las | status = żyje | miejsce zamieszkania = *Dom Emmy *Mieszkanie Mary Margaret (dawniej) *Bostoński apartament (dawniej) *Tallahassee, Floryda (dawniej) *Nowojorskie mieszkanie (dawniej) *Portland, Oregon (dawniej) *Minnesota (dawniej) *Boston (dawniej) | gatunek = człowiek | płeć = kobieta | oczy = zielone | włosy = blond (białe jako Mroczna) | miłość = *Killian Jones *Neal Cassidy (dawniej) *Szeryf Graham (dawniej) *Walsh (dawniej) | zajęcie = *szeryf Storybrooke *zastępca szeryfa Storybrooke (dawniej) *poręczycielka (dawniej) | debiut = "Pilot" | aktor = *Jennifer Morrison *Abby Ross (nastolatka) *Mckenna Grace (dziecko) | więcej = tak }}Emma Swan, znana także jako Wybawicielka, dawniej również jako Mroczna i przez krótki czas jako księżniczka Leia, to postać pojawiająca się w serialach Dawno, dawno temu i Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Debiutuje w odcinku Pilot pierwszego sezonu. W jej rolę wciela się Jennifer Morrison, epizodycznie również Abby Ross oraz Mckenna Grace. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Emma urodziła się jako córka Śnieżki i Księcia z Zaczarowanego Lasu. W dniu ich ślubu, Zła Królowa przysięgła, że zniszczy szczęście wszystkich mieszkańców krainy. Kilka miesięcy później, będąc w zaawansowanej ciąży, Śnieżka wraz z mężem udała się do potężnego czarnoksiężnika, Rumpelsztyka, który przepowiedział, że królowa rzuci Mroczną Klątwę, której nikt nie zdoła uciec, ale jej córka przełamie ją w wieku dwudziestu ośmiu lat. W zamian za pomoc, Śnieżka zdradziła mu imię swojego dziecka. Aby Emma mogła dorastać z rodzicami, Błękitna Wróżka poprosiła Geppetta o stworzenie magicznej szafy, aby Książę i Śnieżka mogli wychowywać córkę w innym świecie. Jednak mężczyzna zgodził się stworzyć zaczarowany mebel tylko wtedy, gdy jego własny syn, Pinokio, będzie jedną z dwóch osób ocalonych przed klątwą. Błękitna Wróżka przystała na jego propozycję, a następnie okłamała rodziców Emmy, mówiąc im, że szafa może ochronić tylko jedną osobę. Ciężarna Śnieżka postanowiła sama przenieść się do innej krainy, jednakże urodziła wcześniej, niż się tego spodziewano - w dniu rzucenia klątwy Złej Królowej. Błękitna Wróżka próbowała przekonać Geppetta, aby pozwolił skorzystać z szafy matce i córce, ale ten zlekceważył jej słowa, wysyłając Pinokia do Świata Bez Magii. Będąc śmiertelnie zranionym przez rycerzy królowej, Książę umieścił nowo narodzoną córkę w szafie, zanim stracił przytomność. Po przeniesieniu do Świata Bez Magii, niedaleko Storybrooke, Pinokio zaczął opiekować się młodą Emmą. Zabrał ją do pobliskiego baru, skąd razem trafili do jednego sierocińca, gdzie po jakimś czasie chłopiec porzucił dziewczynkę. Podczas pierwszej klątwy Przed przybyciem do Storybrooke Dorastając w systemie opieki zastępczej, Emma mieszkała w wielu domach, u wielu rodzin zastępczych. Została zaadoptowana w wieku trzech lat, w 1986 roku, ale oddano ją, gdy rodzinie urodziło się własne dziecko. W roku 1989, Emma i inne dzieci z domu dziecka odwiedziły kino w Minnesocie, aby obejrzeć film Miecz w kamieniu Disneya. Emma ukradła batonik pewnej osobie, a kiedy usiadła, aby obejrzeć spektakl, podszedł do niej bileter, mówiąc jej, aby nie robiła "tego". Dziewczynka zaczęła przepraszać za kradzież, ale on odnosił się do czegoś innego i ostrzegł ją przed robieniem rzeczy, których nie powinna, nawet ze słusznych pobudek, ponieważ wtedy dzieją się złe rzeczy. Dodał, że któregoś dnia będzie miała szansę wyciągnąć miecz z kamienia, ale zabronił jej tego robić. Po przekazaniu wiadomości, mężczyzna zniknął. Zimą 1990 roku Emma uciekła z domu dziecka i zaczęła żyć na ulicy. Pewnej nocy, aby się ogrzać, wyrwała kilka stron z książki z baśniami i spaliła je. Kiedy zamierzała wrzucić do ognia kartki poświęcone "Brzydkiemu kaczątku", przed ich zniszczeniem powstrzymał ją pewien chłopiec. Powiedział jej, że wszystkie baśnie dotyczą przemiany, w tym opowieść o kaczątku, które zmieniło się w łabędzia. Emma uważała jednak, że kaczątko zawsze było łabędziem, tyle że o tym nie wiedziało. Chłopiec opowiedział jej swój pogląd, według którego kaczątko przekształciło się w łabędzia dzięki sile wiary i stwierdził, że jeśli ktoś wierzy w coś wystarczająco mocno, będzie w stanie zmienić swój los. Tymi słowami przekonał Emmę, że życie na ulicy nie jest tym, czego sama chce, i choć jej poprzedni dom był zły, nie znaczy to wcale, że kolejny też taki będzie. Dziewczynka, zachęcona tym stwierdzeniem, udała się po pomoc na policję. Gdy spytano ją o nazwisko, Emma powiedziała, że nazywa się "Swan", nawiązując do baśni o brzydkim kaczątku oraz mocy zmiany swojego przeznaczenia dzięki wierze. Któregoś dnia, mając dziesięć lat, Emma czytała książkę, słuchając przy tym muzyki. Jego biologiczni rodzice obserwowali ją przez magiczne drzwi. Zamierzali zjednoczyć się z córką i znów tworzyć rodzinę, lecz ostatecznie porzucili ten zamiar. Pragnęli poczekać jeszcze osiemnaście lat, aż Emma zostanie Wybawicielką i ocali wszystkich znajdujących się pod wpływem klątwy Złej Królowej. Emma, mając jedenaście lat, mieszkała w domu dziecka w Bostonie. Pewnego dnia ona i inne dzieci widziały, jak mała dziewczynka, imieniem Cecilia, została adoptowana. Emma patrzyła na nią, gdy już siedziała w aucie z nową rodziną, a także wtedy, gdy odjechała. Ich opiekunka zapewniła ją, że kiedyś sama znajdzie dom. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie znajdzie rodziny, Emma złapała autobus do Minnesoty. W jednym ze sklepów w Hopkins chciała ukraść proszek do robienia ciasta z jeżyn z jednego z supermarketów i ukryła go pod kurtką, ale ochroniarka ją skontrolowała. Wtedy podjechała do niej pewna nastolatka z wózkiem i skłamała kobiecie, że szukała dziewczyny po sklepie. Po tym, jak położyła pudełko do wózka, dodała, że rodzice są w aucie i wysłali je po zakupy. Kobieta odeszła, a dziewczyna pokazała jej złotą kartę kredytową. Wytłumaczyła, że sposób koleżanki się nie sprawdza. Po drodze uciekły przed ojcem nastolatki, która potem przedstawiła się jako Lily. Dziewczyna skłamała Emmie, że ten mężczyzna jest przedstawicielem opieki społecznej. Gdy usiadły nad brzegiem jeziora, Lily usłyszała, że jej koleżanka uciekła po tym, jak pewna dziewczynka została zaadoptowana. Emma zrozumiała, że straciła swą szansę na adopcję i czuła się niechciana. Lily namówiła Emmę, by włamały się do jednego z domów nad jeziorem, które i tak jesienią stoją puste. Tam grały w gry wideo, kiedy Emma zauważyła znamię w kształcie gwiazdy na nadgarstku Lily. Dziewczyna powiedziała, że uważa, iż jej znamię czyni ją kimś wyjątkowym, i sama narysowała Emmie taką samą za pomocą markera. Swoje wygłupy nagrały na kamerę, którą znaleźli na miejscu. Obiecały sobie, że zostaną przyjaciółkami, bez względu na wszystko. W nocy, ojciec Lily znalazł dziewczynę i Emma dowiedziała się prawdy. Lily przyznała się do winy, ale nienawidziła domu, w którym mieszkała. Emma natomiast odrzuciła adres, który napisała jej Lily, złamała obietnicę przyjaźni i zmazała znak na nadgarstku. Po tym, Emma została adoptowana przez małżeństwo z Mankato, które miało już dwóch synów. Podczas pakowania się do swojej pierwszej wycieczki z nowymi rodzicami i rodzeństwem, dziewczyna przeszukiwała garaż w poszukiwaniu śpiwora, kiedy znalazła ukrywającą się tam Lily. Zanim zdążyła powiedzieć dziewczynie, że potrzebuje pomocy, jej nowy ojciec adopcyjny zaprosił Lily na kolację z rodziną. W trakcie posiłku, dziewczyna skłamał na temat tego, jak się poznały, przez co Emma zabrała ją do kuchni, aby porozmawiać z nią na osobności. Tam upomniała rówieśniczkę, kiedy w telewizorze zobaczyła reportaż z rabunku na sklep. Po oczach jednej z napastniczki poznała, że to Lily. Kazała jej opuścić dom, ale Lily odmówiła dopóki nie przyniesie jej księżycowego naszyjnika, jedynej pamiątki po biologicznej matce. Emma udała się w miejsce, do opuszczonego domu, i znalazła przedmiot, ale w tym czasie Lily ukradła pieniądze rodziny na wyprawę wakacyjną. Rodzice adopcyjni zmierzyli się z Emmą i poznali prawdę, ale gdy słowami oddzielili ją od "swoich dzieci", straciła w nich wiarę. Uciekła z domu i na przystanku autobusowym spotkała Lily. Emma obwiniła ją o to, że straciła szansę na normalną rodzinę i rzuciła w nią naszyjnik, po czym zażądała, by odeszła. Lily chciała jednak zostać z Emmą, gdyż tylko przy niej mogła podejmować słuszne decyzje, po tym jak jej życie źle się potoczyło. Emma chciała być sama i odeszła. Podczas przeprowadzki do nowego sierocińca w Richfield w Minnesocie, Emma zachowała kamerę z czasów przyjaźni z Lily. Pewien chłopiec, Kevin, zabrał jej urządzenie, które zaczęło nagrywać. Gdy Emma krzyczała na niego, aby oddał jej kamerę, jej nowa przybrana matka, Ingrid, odebrała mu sprzęt i zwróciła go dziewczynie. Po tym, jak kobieta opuściła pokój, Kevin zablokował Emmie drogę i zagroził jej, że jeśli nie odda mu kamery, sprawi, że jej życie będzie nieszczęśliwe. Nastolatka próbowała uciec z domu, ale Ingrid przekonała ją do zostania, zdradzając jej strach Kevina przed pająkami oraz miejsce, gdzie chowa gumowe zwierzęta. Jakiś czas później, Ingrid zabrała ją do wesołego miasteczka, gdzie przekonała ją do nieświadomego użycia magii, powodując usterkę w grze na automacie. Kobieta stwierdziła, że Emma jest wyjątkową dziewczynką i któregoś dnia zaskoczy wszystkich swoim "nadzwyczajnym darem". Widząc dokumenty z agencji w torbie Ingrid, Emma założyła, że zostanie ponownie odesłana. Jednakże kobieta szczęśliwie wyjawiła, że chce ją zaadoptować. Czekając na autobus, Ingrid zasugerowała Emmie, że byłoby fajnie mieć magiczne moce, by móc teleportować się do domu. Przypomniała jej także o awarii automatu do gry i stwierdziła, że nie był to przypadek. Widząc w dziewczynie potencjał, Ingrid zaciągnęła ją przed nadjeżdżający samochód i próbowała przekonać do użycia magii. Zamiast tego przestraszona nastolatka skoczyła na chodnik, a następnie uciekła od Ingrid, widząc w niej wariatkę. W wieku siedemnastu lat, Emma włamała się do żółtego garbusa w Portland, gdzie spotkała mężczyznę, Neala, który również próbował ukraść samochód. Neal zabrał ją do zamkniętego parku rozrywki, gdzie opowiedział jej o tym, że kiedyś miał kochający dom, ale uciekł, gdyż jego ojciec strasznie się zmienił. Zaczęli wspólnie kraść i zakochali się w sobie. Pewnego razu, udając ciążę, Emma kradła przedmioty w sklepie spożywczym, podczas gdy Neal rozpraszał właściciela. Gdy zostali przyłapani przez klienta, dziewczyna udawała bóle porodowe. Kiedy w pośpiechu opuścili market, mężczyzna ukradł dla Emmy brelok w kształcie łabędzia. Udali się do hotelu, gdzie Neal pozwolił jej wybrać miejsce, w którym mogliby spędzić resztę życia razem. Emma wybrała Tallahassee. Później, kiedy Neal znalazł list gończy za sobą, przyznał się do kradzieży cennych zegarków i planował uciec do Kanady. Mimo początkowego sprzeciwu mężczyzny, Emma odzyskała skradzione zegarki i postanowiła je sprzedać, aby zdobyte pieniądze wykorzystać na wspólną podróż. Została jednak złapana przez policję i dowiedziała się, że Neal celowo ją wystawił. Otrzymała wyrok jedenastu miesięcy w więzieniu o łagodnym rygorze w mieście Phoenix. Odsiadując wyrok, Emma odkryła, że jest w ciąży. Otrzymała także w wiadomość z Phuket, zawierającą brelok w kształcie łabędzia oraz klucze do samochodu. Będąc w ciąży, Emma postanowiła oddać dziecko do zamkniętej adopcji. W trakcie porodu urodziła syna. Próbowano przekonać ją do tego, aby zatrzymała swoje dziecko, ale ta odmówiła, wierząc, że nie byłaby zdolna do bycia matką. Jakiś czas po wyjściu z więzienia Emma przybyła do Tallahassee i mieszkała tam przez dwa kolejne lata. W 2009 roku Emma przyjechała swoim żółtym samochodem do Maine, gdzie została znaleziona jako niemowlę dwadzieścia sześć lat temu. Spytała właścicielkę pobliskiej restauracji o osoby, które mogłyby pamiętać ten incydent, ale nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. Nieznajoma kobieta imieniem Cleo Fox prawidłowo odgadła, że to Emma jest owym porzuconym dzieckiem. Kiedy Swan próbowała odejść, Cleo wykorzystała swoją intuicję, tym razem aby ujawnić, że wie o tym, iż okradła kilka sklepów w Phoenix, została aresztowana i wyszła za kaucją. Zdając sobie sprawę, że kobieta przybyła w celu schwytania jej i sprowadzenia do Arizony, gdzie miała poddać się karze, Emma uciekła do swojego samochodu i próbowała uciec, lecz Cleo założyła blokady na opony pojazdu. Po tym, jak Swan została złapana, Cleo zabrała ją do motelu i przykuła do łóżka. Podczas gdy kobieta brała prysznic, Emma uwolniła się z kajdanek i ukradła pieniądze z portfela poręczycielki. Zauważyła także zdjęcie młodej dziewczynki, którą uznała za jej córkę. Kiedy Emma próbowała wymknąć się z pokoju, na laptopie Cleo dostrzegła, że ma dostęp do dokumentów sądowych. W ten sposób dowiedziała się, że sąd w hrabstwie Hancock posiada jej dane. Zawarła umowę z Cleo: obiecała wrócić do Phoenix, jeśli kobieta pomoże jej zdobyć pliki. Podczas pobytu w sądzie Cleo powiedziała Emmie o swojej czerwonej kurtce, która jest jej "zbroją" ochronną, a także doradziła blondynce, aby również znalazła sposób na ochronę siebie. Ostrzegła ją także, aby nie pokładała całej nadziei w dokumentach, gdyż mogą nie zawierać informacji, których szuka, oraz powiedziała, że powinna znaleźć swoją własną "zbroję". Gdy w aktach nie znalazła odpowiedzi, Emma załamała się. Cleo zasugerowała, aby zrezygnowała z poszukiwań biologicznych rodziców, zapłaciła za swoje zbrodnie, a następnie rozpoczęła nowe życie. Wściekła Emma oskarżyła ją o dbanie jedynie o własne interesy i chęć uzyskania zapłaty za sprowadzenie jej do Arizony. Tej nocy Swan włamała się do sądu w celu znalezienia większej ilości plików. Cleo udała się za nią i przekonała ją, by zrezygnowała z poszukiwań, ale zanim udało im się opuścić budynek, pojawiła się policja. Cleo stłukła szybę w oknie, pozwalając sobie i Emmie na ucieczkę. Niedługo po tym, podczas ucieczki przez miejską alejkę, Cleo zasłabła. Okazało się, że ma wbity odłamek szła w brzuch. Emma chciała oddać się w ręce policji, aby uratować kobietę, ale ta zachęciła ją do ucieczki i rozpoczęcia nowego życia. Ujawniła także, że kiedyś porzuciła swoją córkę, podobnie jak Emma swojego syna. Na prośbę Cleo, Emma uciekła, a kobieta po chwili zmarła. Jakiś czas po śmierci Cleo, Emma sama stała się poręczycielką długów i wytropiła córkę kobiety, Tashę. Przekazała jej zebrane przez siebie informacje na temat jej biologicznej matki. W sklepie odzieżowym, w którym pracowała Tasha, Emma kupiła również czerwoną skórzaną kurtkę podobną do tej noszonej przez Cleo. Za radą zmarłej kobiety zaczęła nosić ją jako "zbroję", aby ochronić się emocjonalnie przed innymi ludźmi. Później Emma zamieszkała w Bostonie, nadal pracując jako poręczycielka. W dniu dwudziestych ósmych urodzin skutecznie wytropiła jednego z dłużników, Ryana. Po oddaniu go władzom, Swan wróciła do mieszkania i zapaliła świeczkę na babeczce, aby uczcić swoje urodziny. Zdmuchując ją miała życzenie, aby w tym dniu nie była sama. Wtedy do jej drzwi zapukał dziesięcioletni chłopiec imieniem Henry. Stwierdził, że jest jej synem, którego oddała do adopcji. Kobieta spanikowała i wycofała się do łazienki, ale po chwili wróciła do niego, grożąc mu wezwaniem policji. Chłopiec jednak powiedział jej, że jeśli to zrobi, powie policji, że to ona go porwała. Wtedy Emma powiedziała mu o swojej super mocy, dzięki której może wykrywać kłamstwa. Henry poprosił ją, aby odwiozła go do domu w Storybrooke, w stanie Maine. Kobieta zgodziła się. Pobyt w Storybrooke W drodze do Storybrooke, Henry opowiada Emmie o księdze baśni i o zaczarowanych mieszkańcach miasteczka. Mówi, że jego adopcyjna matka - Regina - jest Złą Królową i to ona rzuciła klątwę, przez którą czas się zatrzymał. Po przybyciu do miasta Emma poznała lokalnego psychoterapeutę, który według opowiadań Henry'ego był Jiminym Świerszczem. Następnie spotkała się z Reginą i kiedy oddała chłopca jego adopcyjnej matce, postanowiła wrócić do Bostonu. W samochodzie zauważyła, że Henry zostawił książkę, przez co nie spostrzegła wilka i, w ostatniej chwili skręcając, uderzyła w znak miasta. Kolejnego dnia obudziła się w areszcie. Tam poznała Leroya i Marco. Wkrótce została wypuszczona, aby pomóc znaleźć Henry'ego, który ponownie uciekł. Emma dotarła do chłopca, dzięki rozmowie z jego nauczycielką Mary Margaret Blanchard. Tuż przed rozmową z tą kobietą, Emma pokłóciła się z Reginą, która powiedziała, że Emma nie praw do syna. Henry znalazł się w drewnianym zamku na plaży, do którego często przychodził. Tam porozmawiał ze swoją biologiczną matką i przekonał ją do pozostania na tydzień w Storybrooke. Później Emma udała się do pensjonatu, gdzie zastała właścicielkę podczas kłótni z wnuczką. Wynajęła pokój z widokiem na rynek. Spotkała tam też pana Golda, właściciela miasta. W momencie gdy wzięła do ręki klucz do pokoju, stary zegar nad biblioteką (który już dawno nie działał, bo czas się zatrzymał) ruszył, a wskazówki zaczęły się przesuwać. Następnego dnia Emma dostaje od Reginy jabłka na drogę powrotną do Bostonu, jednak bohaterka twierdzi, że zachowanie Reginy zachęca ją bardziej do zostania niż wyjazdu. Chce się upewnić, że z Henrym wszystko w porządku. W lokalnym barze dostaje darmową gorącą czekoladę z cynamonem. Myśląc, że to od szeryfa Grahama, robi mu wyrzuty, że ten chce z nią flirtować. Wtedy Henry przyznaje się do zakupu czekolady i mówi, że uwielbia pić taką samą, również z cynamonem. W drodze do szkoły Henry nazywa pomysł zwalczenia Mrocznej Klątwy i pokonania Reginy "Operacją Kobra". Wyrzuca jabłko z dłoni Emmy twierdząc, że na pewno jest zatrute. Opowiada matce jej historię i pochodzenie, w które Emma oczywiście nie wierzy. Udaje się więc do Archiego - terapeuty Henry'ego - aby zapytać o stan chłopca. Doktor daje jej pliki z historią i wynikami spotkań. Kiedy przegląda je w pokoju hotelowym, pojawia się u niej Graham z nakazem rewizji i aresztowania za rzekomą kradzież plików dotyczących Henry'ego. Kobieta uważa, że to Regina ją wrobiła, jednak niedługo potem do biura szeryfa przyjeżdżają Mary Margaret i Henry, aby wpłacić kaucję. Po wyjściu z aresztu Emma ścina część pięknej i ważnej dla Reginy jabłoni i ostrzega burmistrz, żeby nie próbowała więcej sztuczek. Tylko na pozór skruszona Regina zaprasza Emmę do siebie, aby ją przeprosić i porozmawiać. Wtedy Emma mówi o "szaleństwie" Henry'ego. Chłopiec słyszy to i ucieka zrażony do biologicznej matki. Regina celowo postawiła Emmę w złym świetle. Jednak ona radzi sobie i odzyskuje zachowanie Henry'ego, mówiąc, że musiała zmylić Reginę, aby ta nie dowiedziała się o "Operacji Kobra". Emma zostaje wyrzucona z pensjonatu Babci za "bycie przestępcą". W związku z tym szuka jakiegoś mieszkania w gazecie, tymczasowo nocując w samochodzie. Przypadkiem obok jej garbusa przechodzi Mary Margaret Blanchard i oferuje pokój w swoim mieszkaniu. Swan odmawia, twierdząc, że nie jest typem współlokatora. Kolejnego dnia, podczas rozmowy, Henry opowiada Emmie o Księciu. Sądzi, że go widział i jest nim mężczyzna w śpiączce, którym Mary Margaret opiekuje się jako wolontariuszka. Razem decydują się na rozmowę z nauczycielką i próbują ją przekonać, aby czytała choremu baśnie Henry'ego. Emma liczy, że w jeżeli nic się nie wydarzy, to syn zrozumie, że opowieści nie są prawdziwe. Jednak jej plan nie zadziałał, ponieważ następnego dnia Mary Margaret opowiada, że podczas czytania baśni nieznajomy - John Doe - złapał ją za rękę. Wspólnie udają się do szpitala, aby zobaczyć pacjenta. Po przybyciu okazuje się, że go nie ma, zniknął i nikt nie wie, gdzie jest. Swan dowiaduje się, że to Regina znalazła kiedyś nieznajomego na poboczu drogi i od tamtej pory jest jego osobą kontaktową, w nagłych wypadkach. Emma uważa to za dosyć dziwne, tym bardziej, że burmistrz każe jej się trzymać od tej sprawy z daleka. Oczywiście Emma ignoruje ją i wraz z Mary Margaret i szeryfem Grahamem przeglądają nagrania z taśm bezpieczeństwa z ostatniej nocy w szpitalu. Zauważają, że chory sam wstał i wyszedł ze szpitala w stronę lasu. Próbując go odszukać pojawia się przy nich Henry, twierdząc, że wie, gdzie jest zaginiony. Mówi, że szuka on Mary Margaret, która jest Śnieżką. Rozmowę przerywa im Graham, który znalazł zakrwawioną opaskę szpitalną. Idąc dalej Mary Margaret zauważa zaginionego mężczyznę blisko Trollowego Mostu. W szpitalu razem z Reginą pojawia się Kathryn Nolan, która podobno jest żoną mężczyzny w śpiączce, a który tak naprawdę nazywa się David Nolan. Emma uważa to za podejrzane, a Henry nie chce dopuścić do siebie tej myśli i wciąż przekonuje Mary Margaret, że to ona jest pisana Davidowi. Po męczącym dniu Emma zmienia zdanie i postanawia przenieść się do mieszkania Mary Margaret, która chętnie przyjmuje ją u siebie. Po tych wydarzeniach szeryf Graham zaproponował Emmie stanowisko zastępcy szeryfa, ale ona chciała to jeszcze przemyśleć. Kiedy siedzi w barze, przychodzi do niej Regina i opowiada historię o tym, jak często Emma zmienia miejsce zamieszkania. Proponuje, żeby Swan wyjechała już teraz i nie robiła nadziei Henry'emu. Po wyjściu Reginy, Emma rozlewa gorącą czekoladę, przez co ma zaplamioną bluzkę. Na zapleczu, gdzie planuje ją uprać, spotyka Ashley Boyd - pokojówkę, która ma dziewiętnaście lat i już jest w ciąży. Ashley żali się, że nikt nie wierzy w to, że będzie dobrą matką. Emma radzi jej, aby zmieniła swoje życie, jeśli naprawdę myśli o macierzyństwie. Następnego dnia pan Gold przychodzi do Emmy z prośbą odszukania pokojówki, która w nocy włamała się do jego lombardu. Postanawia pomóc mężczyźnie. Aby się czegoś dowiedzieć, idzie porozmawiać z kelnerką Ruby, która jest przyjaciółką Ashley. Dowiaduje się, kim jest chłopak poszukiwanej i udaje się do jego domu. Tam rozmawia z ojcem Seana. Okazuje się, że została podpisana umowa adopcyjna, aby ojciec Seana mógł "pozbyć się" kłopotu. W tym samym czasie Ruby pożyczyła Ashley samochód i odjechała. Henry i Swan spieszą się, aby dogonić dziewczynę na czas, ponieważ - według chłopca - jeśli ktoś próbuje opuścić miasto, dzieją się złe rzeczy. Znajdują ją na poboczu drogi, gdzie zaczęła już rodzić. Emma zawozi ją szybko do szpitala, a tam Ashley rodzi córeczkę. Do szpitala przychodzi pan Gold i przypomina o swojej umowie. Aby dziecko mogło zostać z matką, Emma również zawiera umowę z Goldem, że on zostawi Ashley w spokoju, ale Swan będzie mu winna przysługę. Gold odchodzi z pustymi rękami, a Emma postanawia przyjąć posadę zastępcy szeryfa Storybrooke. W Storybrooke dochodzi do zawalenia się tuneli w starej kopalni. Na miejsce przybywają szeryf i Emma, aby dowiedzieć się, co zaszło, oraz zabezpieczyć teren. Wkrótce przyjeżdża pani burmistrz i wyraża swoje niezadowolenie na temat nowej pracy Emmy. Na miejsce przybywają również Henry i Archie. Henry odnajduje Emmę w tłumie i urządza "tajne" spotkanie z nią i terapeutą, aby wtajemniczyć go w "Operację Kobra". Po południu Emma, siedząc w kuchni razem z Mary Margaret, rozmawiała z nią na temat jej uczucia do Davida. Swan wspomina wtedy, że nie warto się spotykać z żonatymi mężczyznami i że sama coś o tym wie. W trakcie rozmowy przychodzi do nich zapłakany Henry, który wrócił z terapii, podczas której Archie powiedział mu, że baśnie i jego teorie to kompletne szaleństwo. Po tym wydarzeniu Emma poszła do doktora Hoopera, aby z nim porozmawiać. Pyta go, czym przekupiła go Regina, bo podejrzewa, że to ona stoi za całą sprawą. W tym momencie Regina zadzwoniła do niej, aby zapytać, gdzie jest Henry, ponieważ nie ma go w domu, mimo że Emma odwiozła go wcześniej. Archie podejrzewa, że chłopiec poszedł do kopalni szukać dowodu na istnienie Krainy Baśni. Doktor odnajduje chłopca, jednak wyjście zostaje zasypane i bohaterowie nie mają jak wyjść. Wtedy kobiety dochodzą do porozumienia i postanawiają współpracować, żeby uwolnić syna. Kiedy odnajdują starą windę do kopalni, Emma zsuwa się tam po linie i zabiera chłopca. Winda spada, ale Archie w ostatniej chwili ratuje się dzięki swojej parasolce. Wieczorem, po zakończeniu akcji, Emma i Henry rozmawiają o terapeucie i jego przyjacielu Marco, który jest odpowiednikiem Geppetta. Okazuje się również, że do miasta wróciły świerszcze, co Henry podsumowuje stwierdzeniem, że "wszystko się zmienia". Któregoś dnia, idąc z Henrym, Emma postanowiła kupić mu lody w lokalnej lodziarni. Kiedy wchodzi do środka jest zszokowana osobą, którą zobaczyła. Lodziarnię prowadziła Ingrid. Podczas rozmowy Ingrid wyznaje, że czekała, aż Emma się u niej pojawi. Istotną rzeczą, którą zauważa Swan jest to, że kobieta nie postarzała się ani trochę od ich ostatniego spotkania. Ingrid tłumaczy to zatrzymaniem czasu w Storybrooke, ale Emma jej nie wierzy i chce zadzwonić do szeryfa. Nie udaje jej się to, ponieważ Ingrid, korzystając z magicznego kamienia, usuwa jej wspomnienia, dotyczące ich wspólnej przeszłości i chwilę temu przeprowadzonej rozmowy. Kobiety są nieświadome faktu, że w tym czasie Sidney Glass - szpieg Reginy, robił im zdjęcia. Pozbawiona pamięci Emma kupuje lody i opuszcza lodziarnię. Po wyjściu Davida ze szpitala, Emma i Henry biorą udział w przygotowanym dla niego przyjęciu powitalnym. Później przypada jej nocny patrol, ponieważ Graham twierdził, że ma pilne sprawy do załatwienia. Przejeżdżając obok domu Reginy, Emma zauważa, jak ktoś wspina się i wychodzi przez okno. Zaskoczona Swan odkrywa, że jest to Graham i domyśla się, że ma on romans z Reginą. Zniesmaczona Emma zostawia Grahama samego. Kiedy Emma zauważa w barze Grahama, od razu rozpoczyna go unikać. On podąża za nią, aby wyjaśnić, że jego związek z Reginą jest czysto fizyczny i nic do niej nie czuje. Emma nie dba o jego wyjaśnienia. Niespodziewanie Graham całuje ją, lecz ona ostro go odpycha. Rano, po przebudzeniu, Swan zauważa w kuchni bukiet róż, myśląc, że to od Grahama, wyrzuca je do kosza. Wtedy Mary Margaret wyznaje jej, że to ona dostała kwiaty od doktora Whale'a i wyciąga je z kosza. Twierdzi, że Emma jest zakochana w szeryfie, tylko nie chce się do tego przyznać. W pracy, znudzona Emma gra w rzutki, kiedy wchodzi Regina. Swan stwierdza, że skoro Grahama nie ma jeszcze w pracy, to znaczy, że spędził noc z panią burmistrz. Dochodzi między nimi do sprzeczki, podczas której Regina ostrzega Emmę, aby nie ingerowała w życie Grahama i nie sprowadzała go na złą drogę. Od Henry'ego Emma dowiaduje się, że Graham się z nim kontaktował. W trosce o niego pyta, czy wszystko w porządku. Szeryf mówi o konieczności znalezienia jego serca, podążając za wilkiem. Dla Emmy to wszystko brzmi jak szaleństwo, ale ona rzeczywiście dostrzega wilka tuż za Grahamem. Gonią go aż do cmentarza, gdzie odnajdują kryptę podobną do tej z książki Henry'ego. W środku nie znajdują serca, a na gorącym uczynku przyłapuje ich Regina. Graham zrywa z nią, za co Regina obwinia Emmę. Kobiety zaczynają się kłócić i rozpoczyna się bójka, którą przerywa szeryf. Emma, potrzebując zimnego okładu, wraca z Grahamem na posterunek, gdzie para zaczyna się namiętnie całować. Graham dziękuje jej, że pomogła mu sobie przypomnieć. Jednak zanim ona zdążyła go zapytać, co to oznacza, on umiera na atak serca. Dwa tygodnie po śmierci Grahama, pan Gold przekonuje Emmę, aby została szeryfem, skoro i tak jest już jego zastępcą. Zanim jednak zdążyła założyć odznakę, Regina zwolniła ją i mianowała na to stanowisko Sidneya Glassa. Poinstruowana przez pana Golda Emma mówi, że burmistrz może wskazywać kandydata na stanowisko, ale nie go mianować. Swan planuje walczyć o tę pracę w Storybrooke. Po tym, jak Emma uratowała Reginę podczas pożaru, szybko zdobyła poparcie mieszkańców miasta. Kiedy orientuje się, że pożar był wywołany specjalnie przez Golda, otwarcie mówi to na debacie i sprzeciwia się temu, który wywołał ogień. Dzięki temu zdobywa jeszcze większą sympatię obywateli i zostaje wybrana na stanowisko szeryfa. Niedługo po otrzymaniu tego stanowiska Emma dostaje swoje pierwsze zlecenie: dwoje dzieci - Ava i Nicholas Zimmer - kradnie w sklepie pana Clarka. Okazuje się, że nie mają one domu ani rodziców. Regina postanawia odesłać ich do Bostonu, gdzie zostaną rozdzieleni i wysłani do różnych domów dziecka. Szeryf nie chce na to pozwolić i rozpoczyna poszukiwania ojca rodzeństwa. W tym samym czasie Henry zamęcza ją pytaniami o swojego tatę, więc Emma wymyśla historię o strażaku, który w bohaterskim czynie ratuje rodzinę z płonącego domu, ale sam ginie podczas akcji. Dzięki starej pamiątce, jaką był kompas, który dzieci dostały od matki, Emmie udaje się odnaleźć ojca sierot. Jest nim mechanik Michael Tillman, jednak nie chce on mieć nic wspólnego z dziećmi. Podczas wyjazdu ze Storybrooke z zamiarem eskortowania sierot do Bostonu samochód Emmy się psuje, więc dzwoni po mechanika. Na miejsce przyjeżdża Michael, a wtedy Emmie udaje się go przekonać do zaopiekowania się Evą i Nicholasem. Wieczorem, gdy Emma rozmawia z Henrym, do miasta przyjeżdża tajemniczy mężczyzna, który szuka miejsca, w którym mógłby się zatrzymać. Szeryf, zdziwiona pojawieniem się przybysza, pyta o jego imię, ale on jej nie odpowiada. Po pierwszej klątwie Przed drugą klątwą Podczas drugiej klątwy Po drugiej klątwie Alternatywna rzeczywistość Przed trzecią klątwą Po trzeciej klątwie Magiczne umiejętności Dawne magiczne umiejętności Rodzina Występy Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Sezon 4 Sezon 5 Sezon 6 Once Upon a Time in Wonderland }} Ciekawostki * "Emma" oznacza osobę "wszechogarniającą, uniwersalną i kompletną". Nazwisko kobiety - "Swan" - oznacza "łabędź", co jest nawiązaniem do baśni Brzydkie kaczątko. ** Początkowo Emma miała mieć na imię Anna.http://www.zen134237.zen.co.uk/Once_Upon_A_Time/Once_Upon_A_Time_1x01_-_Pilot.pdf * Emma uwielbia gorącą czekoladę z cynamonem, podobnie jak jej matka i syn. * Uważa, iż posiada "super-moc" pozwalającą jej na wykrywanie kłamstwa podczas rozmów z innymi. To jednak wydaje się być niekompletne, bo w kilku przypadkach Emma się pomyliła. Uwierzyła Sydneyowi Glassowi podczas prób "poniżenia" Reginy, kiedy w rzeczywistości z nią współpracował, czy też w kłamstwo Grega Mendella, mówiącego, iż nic nie widział po wypadku samochodowym (mimo że był świadkiem pokazu umiejętności magii pana Golda). * Posiada tatuaż w postaci kwiatu na wewnętrznej stronie lewego nadgarstka ( ). Jest on podobny do herbu jej ojca. * Emma lubi kolor żółty. * W historii Isaaca, Emma została zamknięta w wieży przez "matkę", podobnie jak Roszpunka w filmie Zaplątani. Dodatkowo, po uratowaniu, Emma nosiła strój podobny do ubioru Flynna Ridera. * Wspomina, iż w przeszłości miała krótkotrwały związek z żonatym mężczyzną. Ostrzegła przed takowym czynem Mary Margaret, która chciała spotykać się z Davidem Nolanem. Przypisy }} en:Emma Swan it:Emma Swan sr-el:Ema Svon fr:Emma Swan es:Emma Swan de:Emma Swan ru:Эмма_Свон pt:Emma Swan zh:Emma Swan vi:Emma Swan nl:Emma Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z Zaczarowanego Lasu Kategoria:Postacie z Dawno, dawno temu Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Kategoria:Mroczni